ArmorSmash
Description ArmorSmash is a smash brothers style game where your equipment determines the types of attacks and abilities your character has. Players can equip different weapons (mainly swords or guns) and different armor (full set of armor possibly including a shield). Each sword will give the player 1 combo move (a simple sword would provide the player with a 3-hit combo) and 1 special attack (a simple sword would give you a forward stab). Each gun will only prove a shot behaviour and a special attack. Each combo move can be stopped midway, for example if a sword has a 3-hit combo then a player can choose to only do 2 of the swings in the sequence or just the first swing, then wait a second and then the sequence would reset. A player does not have to make contact with another player in order to start a combo. All special attacks will require a press and hold action to charge the attack and then release to preform the attack. Both guns and swords have a special Each armor set will give players a unique ability. For example, one armor set could give you the ability to double jump, another could give you a sudden back or forward dash, another could give you a forward facing shield, etc. Players decide their equipment before the battle begins. Players are allowed to equipe 1 set of armor and carry 2 weapons (which can be swapped out at anytime during the fight). All equipement will be available to the player from the start. Fights continue until one of the player has 0 hp. The game will have a single player practice mode in which there is an NPC opponent that may have simple AI and a two player, single keyboard, versus mode. Players will fight in a preset static environment that may have platforms and possibly hazards throughout the level. If there is time there may also be random item drops that restore hp, boost atk damage, etc similar to smash brothers. Additionally, given time, a "story" mode consiting of a single player tournament could be made in which the player gains money from defeating opponents and must buy new/better equipment in order to defeat tougher opponents. Number of players 1 to 2 players local Genre Fighting/Brawler Platform Unity Status Pitched approved and delivered. Project currently active. Team Members *Vu Ha - ('''Project Lead, '''Artist, Programmer) *Looking for Artists *Looking for Musicians *Looking for Programmers Weekly Goals *Week 1: ( 1st Round Pitches ) **Create a simple character rig with a procedurally animated character **Basic character movement in 2D space, includes jumping and ducking *Week 2: ( 2nd Round Pitches ) **Basic equipment system, able to graphically change out different swords/guns and armor **Allow dynamic equipment swaping for testing purposes **Create 2 or 3 prototype sword art assets (could be color palette changes) **Create 2 or 3 prototype gun art assets (could be color palette changes) **Create 2 or 3 prototype armor art assets (could be color palette changes) *Week 3: **Create a combo system for swords **Create a shot system for guns **Implement a HP and damage system **Begin brainstorming for music style **Begin brainstorming for art style *Week 4: (ALPHA) **Create a charge attack system for weapons **Review first drafts of music for main menu, equipment select, and battle scenes **Finalize base player character asset **Create 2 or 3 draft sword assets **Create 2 or 3 draft gun assets **Create 2 or 3 draft armor assets *Week 5: **Create an armor ability system **Review second drafts of music for main menu, equipment select, and battle scenes **Create 2 or 3 final sword assets **Create 2 or 3 final gun assets **Create 2 or 3 final armor assets *Week 6: **Hook in two-player controls **hook up finalized music **brainstorm battle field designs **brainstorm art for game screens and battlefield backgrounds/layout **brainstorm sound effects for character actions *Week 7: (BETA) **Create title/main menu screen structure ***able to select single player, two-player, and credits **Create equipment selection menu screen structure ***allows equipment of both players on the same screen **Create pause menu during gameplay structure ***allow resume, restart, and quit **Create credits page structure *Week 8: **Implement 2-3 different battle fields **Add battle field selection to equipment select screen **Review sound effects *Week 9: **Create finalized combos for each sword **Create finalized shots for each gun *Week 10: **Create finalized abilities for each armor **All sound effects implemented *Week 11: **bug fixes and tweaking in general **All art implemented *Week 12: (Final) **Testing *Week 13: **Final tweaking and bug fixing Presentation Pitch Presentation Project Leader Agreement I, Vu Ha, as project leader agree that I will finish the game (in some form) alone in the case that all of my team members can no longer work on the project.